T a c t i c S
by Louis McDowell
Summary: •.:U.A:.• Numa tentativa desesperada de impedir o casamento de Ichigo e Rukia, Orihime propõe uma oferta tentadora á Ulquiorra, que resolve ajudá-la. Entretanto, as coisas não serão do jeito que ela planejou. .:•CANCELADA•:.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:** Bleach**©.** Tite Kubo. Sem fins lucrativos_.

_Grato desde já, por ter aberto a janela desta fic para lê-la. Seria muito gratificante se pudesse também ler as notas finais do Autor._

_Et Voilá!_

* * *

**---ooo---**

"_Provoca-me com teus lábios incandescentes atiçando o fogo que arde aos meus._

_Provoca-me com teu corpo, com uma silhueta perfeita, aguçando meu desejo por ti._

_Provoca-me ansiando minha presença ao teu lado, sentindo teu perfume que toca meus sentidos deixando-me tremulo por dentro, sentindo sensações incontroláveis. _

_Provoca-me de todas as maneiras, sem piedade, pois afinal és extremamente provocante._

_É mais fácil amar silenciosamente do que expor os sentimentos a outrem, posto que seja mais seguro dedicar-lhe discretos olhares do que ser espirituoso dias a fio..._

_**Mas não há nada em que paire tanta paixão e maldição como num segredo. **"_

**-**

**De Louis McDowell**

**Betado por Kira 'Larry'**

**-**

Quando declararam um Noivado...

O balanço foi o único a confortá-la, sem que pudesse realmente entendê-la. Foi o único também a desvendar o enigma do demasiado silencio que impregnava aqueles lábios, que, por mais que fosse invisível, era pesado e sufocante.

Então resolveu gritar.

Gritar através de suas correntes já gastas pelo tempo a dor que a jovem impedia de cruzar a garganta.

Delineava nos olhos da jovem o marcante traço das lágrimas, mas ela não as deixava sair. E o que caiu... Não foram suas lágrimas.

Foram as do céu. Frias lágrimas que se comprometiam a incorporar sua tristeza e cobriam a cidade de Karakura, tal como um manto, despejando pequenas gotículas de água sob o solo, escorrendo entre os cantos das ruas.

Mas ela parecia não se incomodar. Não mesmo. Permanecia ali, sentada no balanço em frente a uma Igreja.

Igreja que transformaria Rukia em Srª. Kurosaki em cerca de três meses.

**-**

**T a c t i c S**

**-**

- Orihime? - Aquela voz chegou lançando-se repentina e brutalmente ao ambiente.

Ágatas encararam Esmeraldas. A garota pôde observar que era um jovem bonito, por mais que suas atitudes não fossem. Pele alva, cabelos pretos e de impenetráveis olhos verdes acompanhado de uma séria expressão no rosto.

Por vez, o rapaz analisou a silhueta feminina com cautela. Seus lábios entreabertos tremiam pelo frio toque que as gotas de chuva faziam e seu corpo, tão bem traçado por aquarela divina, estava tenso e nervoso.

Ela estava no fundo do poço, não havia dúvidas.

O moreno franziu as sobrancelhas. Sentia grande irritabilidade pela atitude da garota. Talvez irritabilidade não fosse a palavra certa, a palavra ideal seria indignação. Sim, indignação pelo enfadonho e ridículo papel que ela fazia ali_. - "__Maldito_ _o coração que acredita no amor, no perdão, na paixão, na esperança e na reconciliação_." Quis falar Ulquiorra, mas ficou apenas em pensamento.

Por ter sido tão ingênua no passado, agora se condena, se irrita e encontra muitos de seus erros sem respostas. Talvez se não fosse assim tão apaixonada por ele, Ichigo Kurosaki, conseguiria andar para frente, talvez se não fosse tão aberta a sentimentos vazios, fizesse o que parecesse certo.

Ele, em uma distância formal, achou certo ela estar ciente do que realmente era naquela situação e, sem olhá-la, pronunciou:

- Patética. - Voltando a caminhar serenamente, sem cerimônias.

Era seu jeito de ser e não mudaria para agradar terceiros. Deixou-a ali, no mesmo local onde a encontrou como uma desconhecida.

Aquela silhueta perfeita cravou em sua mente imune qualquer tentativa de fazê-lo esquecer. Porque por mais que já não pudesse vê-la sua presença ainda podia ser sentida. Ulquiorra, em meio a largos passos, começou a se aproximar de uma casa em particular.

Era bastante antiga, mas ao contrário das outras, estava reformada e seus traços muito bem conservados. Puramente em estilo gregoriano colonial de coloração branca mesclado levemente com creme. Como parte do muro que a cercava, grades ponte-agudas eram cobertas pela vegetação que traçavam o desenho do mesmo. No topo da casa estava seu ano de criação: 1924.

Ele, de certa forma, acabou se tornando a figura mais conhecida e bem vista da rua devido às frequentes visitas que fazia a uma mulher. Mulher que era belíssima, mas não o instigava. Não formavam um casal de enamorados, muito menos de amantes. Não havia segundas intenções em suas visitas, simplesmente a visitava porque queria e nada mais.

Bateu na porta e pôde verificar que estava aberta. Antes de entrar um suspiro lhe veio aos lábios, pois provavelmente iria ser recebido com um abraço apertado cheio de mimos que lhe massacrariam o rosto aos fartos seios da bela moça. Abraço... Uma demonstração proveniente de afeto? Não para ele. Era um ornato que circundava o braço de um indivíduo ao outro, produzindo um entrelaçamento entre eles. Desprezível. E isso lhe causava perplexidade. Afinal, por que duas pessoas se abraçavam?

Abriu a porta diplomaticamente colocando a cabeça para frente a fim de avistar a dona da casa. Rodou seus orbes lentamente, de um lado para o outro, os estreitando ao notar o quão escuro estava a sala. Entrou acendendo de imediato a lâmpada de ricos detalhes florais, tentando captar algum movimento naquele cômodo. Em vão. Era um silêncio demasiado solene, que nem mesmo seus passos o tiravam da casa.

- Ulquiorra!- Exclamou alegremente a silhueta de uma mulher. Ele, por vez, nem conseguiu olhá-la a tempo de impedir um caloroso abraço que imprensava seu rosto levemente ruborizado aos fartos seios da moça.

Seu nome: Neliel. Ou simplesmente Nell, como costumavam chamá-la. Dona de longos cabelos ondulados e verdes apresentando, além do corpo, pernas bem torneadas. Ela era a garota que todos os homens maus almejavam.

- Sentiu minha falta? - Contestou a voz feminina em tom dramático.

- Só se passaram 17 horas desde a minha última visita, Nell.

Ela abriu um sorriso de ponta a ponta do rosto enquanto ele a retribuía com uma cara ranzinza desprovida de qualquer gentileza. Mas não era nada que pudesse dar tanta importância. Antes isso lhe causava calafrios, mas vê-lo cotidianamente desse jeito a fizera se acostumar, até gostava daquele jeito amargo, pois dava contraste à doçura de seu ser.

Suas cálidas mãos foram ao encontro das do rapaz, segurando-as ternamente, enquanto o guiava até a cozinha.

Logo em frente, vidraças carregadas de porcelanas. Todas brancas, límpidas. Ofereceu um lugar na mediana mesa de formato arredondado, seguido de um chá composto de ervas verdes, que fora muito bem aceito pelo rapaz, e logo em seguida retirou de um pequeno prato uma porção de onigiris, sua especialidade.

De relance, dirigiu seus olhos as do rapaz, que a observava fixamente em meio a alguns goles de chá. Para acompanhá-lo, sentou-se deliberadamente, posicionando a cadeira de forma que ficasse de frente a ele. Entre chá e deliciosos aperitivos, comentou com forte entusiasmo o fato Ichigo finalmente ter se comprometido com Rukia, levantando os braços e sobressaltando da cadeira demasiadas vezes. Estava feliz.

Relembrou que graças a ele, Kurosaki Ichigo, a cidade de Karakura já se encontrava bem e a sangrenta batalha contra Aizen botou fim aos planos do antagonista. Porém, esta não foi a maior surpresa que ele fizera, era de seu perfil as pessoas esperarem o inimaginável.

Talvez a Sociedade das Almas só não quisesse que ocorresse, por isso, jamais comentava sobre _eles_...

Rukia, sempre ela.

Ninguém havia desconfiado daquele sentimento que os mantinham conectado sem importar a distância. Mas o relacionamento foi se fortificando e tonalizando sete cores até formar lentamente um arco-íris. Apenas deles.

Não foi difícil de imaginar a decepção que a garota das madeixas alaranjadas tivera. Já era muito tarde para se declarar. Então, como muitas vezes, o amor, que há tanto tempo ocultava, virou pó. A Sociedade das Almas já havia autorizado a permanência de Kuchiki Rukia na Terra. Não havia o que impedir. Não havia o que dizer. Dar um bom e forçado sorriso era a única coisa que podia fazer, para logo depois se despedaçar assim como as flores que carregava em suas presilhas. Só que ao contrario delas, que tinham proteção divina, ela não a tinha.

Não, ao menos, em seu coração.

Orihime, por um pedido do casal, conseguiu com seus poderes reviver os arrancares mortos e, rejeitando os poderes dos mesmos, os retrocedeu a humanos. Agora eles poderiam recomeçar uma vida que não puderam ter pela morte que os separam da paz completa do Seiretei.

A face do rapaz fora levemente alterada ao ouvir aquele nome sair docemente dos lábios rubros de Neliel, ressonando em seus ouvidos, como outrora, em que a imagem daquela jovem cravara em seus pensamentos.

A noite chegou sigilosamente sendo notada apenas pelo relógio que não cessava sua melodia das 18:00 horas. Quando Ulquiorra saiu da casa de Neliel, os ponteiros anunciavam exatas 20:00 horas. O céu continuava aglomerado de nuvens carregadas, que insistiam em despejar suas águas sem interrupção do forte vento que soprara por alguns instantes. A essa altura do campeonato, guarda-chuva já não adiantava mais.

Apressou-se.

Levar um banho de chuva não era nada divertido. Ao menos não para ele. Entretanto, a imagem daquela garota o havia paralisado, incrédulo do que seus olhos podiam ver. Ela ainda estava ali, exatamente onde a deixou. Sentada no mesmo balanço enquanto seus olhos, incrivelmente inchados, mantinham-se fixados incessantemente no vácuo daquele ambiente devastado pela escuridão noturna.

Soltou um suspiro cansado, odiava mais que tudo ver confissões de fraqueza em plena noite, principalmente se a confissão fosse através de lágrimas. O irritava profundamente. Não era seu perfil ser gentil com os outros. Entretanto agora ele era humano, algo tinha de ser diferente.

No fundo, em seu âmago de Arrancar, queria dar os ombros àquilo tudo. Mas, em seu âmago de homem, por mais que tivesse tédio aos fracos, desejava ajudá-la. Conflitava-se consigo mesmo pela primeira vez e, por fim, seu corpo já não obedecia às ordens de seus pensamentos. Caminhou para que pudesse chegar a ela, que até então, não o tinha notado.

- Use o bom senso e saia da chuva. – Ordenou.

Ela, por conseguinte, virou os olhos para mirá-lo parecendo analisar a estrutura de sua fala, ou talvez, tentando assimilar o que escutou. E isso durou alguns minutos. Minutos que fizeram a chuva engrossar relevantemente. Mas ele ainda esperava por uma resposta. Alias, paciência era um de seus dons, e não seria com ela que o perderia. Não mesmo. Seria humilhante demais.

- Para onde eu iria...? Já não tenho forças nem mesmo para falar. - A resposta da garota veio num tom rouco.

Ulquiorra piscou. Talvez Neliel tivesse, no lugar do chá, colocado uma espécie de droga com mais algum incremento misterioso. O rosto daquele belo rapaz mostrava-se confuso. Aquele par de esmeraldas girava freneticamente de um lado para o outro verificando se a rua estava deserta. E de fato estava, os únicos loucos eram eles, por ainda estarem na chuva. Respirou fundo deixando os dedos bagunçarem aquela cabeleira negra cada vez mais molhada pelas grandes gotículas de água que as nuvens despejavam._ – "Droga! Um dia me arrependerei disso_." Concluiumentalmente e num ato ligeiro fez com que Orihime se encontrasse em seus braços. A garota nada emitiu.

Os corpos de ambos já estavam encharcados e a chuva intensificava-se cada vez mais, para infelicidade de Ulquiorra. _- "Que alegria! Viva o sakê, Neliel sua vadia!" _Ironizou enquanto tratava de apressar seus passos para uma marquise. Não que fosse culpa de Neliel a situação que vivenciava, mas começava a procurar alguma coisa que pudesse tê-lo feito enlouquecer. Bancar o herói era coisa do Ichigo, não dele.

- Orihime, as ruas que levam a sua casa devem estar empoçadas e duraria muito tempo para chegar lá. – Explicou sem perder o tom frio – Então a levarei até minha casa. _"... Sakê a la Neliel, só pode...! Deixava até Aizen louco, quem dirá eu." _Concluiu.

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu prontamente enquanto segurava a camisa de Ulquiorra com as mãos trêmulas. Fechou os olhos num ato que o fez entender que tinha sua total confiança, por mais que ainda estivesse fragilizada. Talvez não tenha sido uma péssima idéia ter parado para ajudá-la.

Sem perder sua habitual mascara de indiferença, voltou a caminhar em meio a passos ligeiros. Se ficasse muito tempo molhado, ficaria resfriado, mas a casa dele não ficava muito longe dali. E parecia que cada vez que sentia aquela gélida água escorrer pelo seu corpo, sua mente era impedida de ter qualquer raciocínio lógico.

Chegaram a uma casa de tom azul claro. Com pressa, a colou no chão e abriu a porta da casa, tentando controlar sua respiração acelerada devido a corrida que fizera. Fechou a porta ao notar que a jovem já tinha se adentrado na habitação.

- Fique aqui. – Avisou posicionando-a em cima de um tapete. Era muito caprichoso para deixar que o corpo daquela mulher respingasse no seu chão de madeira, apesar dele mesmo estar na mesma situação. Virou-se de costas caminhando em direção a outro cômodo, deixando Orihime a sós com seus pensamentos.

Foi pela primeira vez que olhou os detalhes daquela sala. De fato, nem sua casa era tão limpa quanto a dele. Ela reconhecia aquela demasiada organização típica de pessoas perfeccionistas. O chão, encerado, brilhava e refletia os objetos da sala. Brancos. Tudo era branco. Do pequeno sofá á grande estante de livros, em exceção a cortina e a televisão. Seriam saudades de _Las Noches_?

Novamente a presença de Ulquiorra se tornou viva. O moreno, sem camisa, estendeu sua mão para ela para que pudesse pegar uma toalha junto a um conjunto de roupas.

Orihime piscou tentando assimilar aquela forma masculina perfeita a sua frente. Mas não o julgou. Todavia, Ulquiorra ainda não distinguia, assim como os demais ex-Arrancares, a formalidade humana, como a de um homem não surgir sem camisa em um cômodo sozinho com uma mulher. Ela, ainda não conseguindo esconder sua tristeza, aceitou a toalha, abaixando levemente cabeça num gesto de agradecimento.

- Troque-se aqui mesmo. – Avisou. – Me chame quando terminar.

Como resposta, a garota assentiu fracamente com a cabeça. Estava exausta. Ulquiorra não olhou para trás para visualizá-la, seguiu diretamente para a cozinha. Concluiu que por ter ficado o dia inteiro sentada naquele balanço ela estivesse com fome.

A figura masculina havia sumido diante de seus olhos. E ao perceber que estava sozinha, não conseguiu controlar, e algumas lágrimas desceram pela sua face, enxugando-as rapidamente, tentando se manter firme. Estava ciente, pelo convívio que tivera com Ulquiorra em _Las Noches_, que ele não gostava daquele seu jeito sensível de ser e não saberia o que dizer se a visse assim mais uma vez.

Na cozinha ele não pode deixar que um suspiro lhe escapasse dos lábios. Nunca havia visto Orihime tão abatida e provavelmente não seria ele quem iria confortá-la. Enquanto via o que tinha na geladeira, começava a se perguntar o que os outros lhe aconselhariam fazer. A imagem de Noitora foi a primeira que lhe veio em mente e um sorriso maldoso lhe veio aos lábios. Certamente seria aconselhado de confortá-la na cama. Aquele homem era, sem dúvida, um dos mais pervertidos seguido de Grimmjow que certamente iria gravar os gemidos em mp3. Mais uma vez, permitiu que as pontas dos dedos bagunçassem aquele bonito cabelo, a fim de reajustar sua mente. Sentia-se insano. Agradeceu profundamente por Neliel sempre deixar um bolo de chocolate com cerejas toda semana para ele. Sendo assim, partiu uma fatia, mediana e bem recheada, e foi com cuidado em direção á sala.

- Orihime, já esta pronta?

Não escutou nenhuma palavra da dona dos Shun-Shun Rikka apenas ouvia o barulho de sua respiração tranqüila expirar e inspirar. Deu os ombros e entrou no cômodo indiferente e lá estava ela, dormindo no sofá. A olhou, por alguns instantes, paralisado.

Depois, repousou o prato na pequena mesinha de vidro e aproximou-se de Orihime, de forma a cravar os cotovelos no sofá para apreciá-la.

Arqueou uma de suas perfeitas sobrancelhas ao ver uma mexa que insistia em ficar na face da jovem, a retirando com uma das mãos enquanto a outra tratava de acariciar gentilmente os cabelos alaranjados, chegando por um momento, a segurar firmemente e levá-los ao nariz. Eram perfumados. A apatia que tinha se dissipava só com aquele perfume de lírios que aguçavam seus sentidos. Os soltou de forma que não a fizesse acordar. Seus olhos desceram sobre o corpo daquela mulher e pela primeira vez a achou bonita. Na verdade, nem feia nem bonita. Apenas peculiar. Seu corpo era suntuoso.

Quando notou que a jovem remexeu-se no sofá, ele se distanciou. Aquela aproximação que fizera até ela deve ter feito o lado consciente de Orihime tentar espantar o 'mosquito' inconveniente.

Então, começou a andar em direção a uma escada que dava a seu aposento. Orihime não era a única que precisava descansar. Desligou a luz da sala.

A Lua, ainda assim, resolveu banhá-la com sua luz, fazendo Ulquiorra ver claramente que uma lágrima escorria da face delicada da menina, seguida de um pequeno sussurro carregado de tristeza que desenhava o nome indescritível do Shinigami de cabelos espetados.

- Esta vendo Ichigo...? Ela chora por sua causa. – Chiou abaixando a cabeça sem que estivesse com a intenção de fazê-lo.

Subiu a escada, ouvindo os rangidos de cada degrau que subia. Iria desabar na cama.

Depois de um tempo, não se ouvia mais nada. A casa adormeceu na penumbra da escuridão noturna.

**---Continua---**

* * *

**#Notas do Autor#**

_Olá pessoal!_

Prólogo bem grandinho, não? **XD **

Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer a todos os leitores que leram minha primeira fic deste casal, inclusive os "leitores fantasmas" _(Ha! Ha! Ha!)_ Tem um espaço reservado para cada um de vocês em meu coração. Deixou-me bastante empolgado e aqui estas o resultado de todo apoio de vocês. Eis a Long Fic que prometi!

Fazer este prólogo me deu um trabalho enorme, sendo até, impossível de descrevê-lo. Mas vamos ao ponto: _Atualização de Fic._

_Honestamente, tudo dependerá dos comentários. Serão eles que me darão inspiração e dinamismo para isso, ou seja, quanto mais comentários, mais rápida será a atualização. Porque afinal, ler Fic é tão bom quanto receber Reviews._

_ Alguém discorda?_

_ Claro, não peço um batalhão de reviews cheios de purpurinas e flores, apenas peço uma review bem formulada, ou até um apenas "Continue!"... Quem sabe até isso me faz seguir adiante._

Enfim... Se possível, acompanhem-me nesta viagem!

_Abraços!_


	2. Cap I: Codinome Vingança

Disclaime: Bleach©. Tite Kubo. Sem fins lucrativos.

_**A**__gradecimentos __**E**__speciais á: _**Agatha Cacharrel,** _minha mais nova xodó e Minha Vice Beta. Obrigado!_

**Nami Cullen,** _por ser uma leitora fiel que tolera meus atrasos para atualizar uma Fic. Te guardo no coração!_

**Kira 'Larry',** _por quase um ano de convívio a lá FanFiction e pela demasiada amizade que temos. Te amo borboleta! _

_Et Voilá!_

* * *

**---ooo---**

"_Ritmado, penetrante._

_Você é capaz de ouvi-lo?_

_Ouça com atenção o sonido que harmoniza nossos corpos e os transforma em um. _

_Suave, sutil._

_Você é capaz de senti-lo?_

_Deixe o sonido uníssono apoderar-se de sua alma, enlaçar sua mente a minha... O permita lhe despertar para a verdade._

_Ouça o meu coração, que mesmo inexperiente, pulsa por você e deseja controlar seus sentidos para que em um segundo desapareça por completo..."_

-

**De Louis McDowell**

**Betado por Agatha Cacharrel**

**-**

A madrugada avançava lentamente e junto com ela, as horas.

Quando os ponteiros do relógio resolveram interromper o silêncio com seu tiquetaquear discreto, sentenciavam cravadas sete horas. A chuva já havia cessado deixando apenas como vestígio de sua presença o orvalho fresco em cada objeto que permitira seu toque sutil.

Os olhos esmeraldinos foram os primeiros a abrirem naquela casa. Ele não tivera uma tranqüila noite de sono como gostaria. Não deixava de pensar em todo o ocorrido que o levou a sentir pela primeira vez a sensação de agonia.

Sim, agonia. E a culpa era _daquela_ garota.

-

**Capitulo I:**

**Codinome Vingança**

-

Não que detestasse ver Orihime, mas o conjunto de acontecimentos aleatórios de discórdia que nela rodeavam lhe dava a incerteza de estar fazendo algo certo. Era uma novidade tão absurda que seu cérebro não conseguia absorver a idéia.

Mas afinal, por que carregava esse sentimento de agonia?

_Porque era agonizante tê-la tão perto e não poder tocá-la? _

_Porque era agonizante a idéia de não ser o dono do coração da jovem? _

_Ou seria porque era agonizante saber que poderia tê-la arrastado para cama?_

Não, não e definitivamente não. Detestava romance e massacrava qualquer possibilidade que pudesse fazer o Cupido acertar uma flecha em seu coração.

A resposta era mais simples do que ele poderia cogitar. Afinal, o que as pessoas começariam a imaginar de dois indivíduos que permaneceram uma noite inteira a sós?

Isso seria comprometedor por demasiado e a ele não interessava qualquer tipo de fofoca com seu nome no final da frase. Ia descendo as escadas, submerso a tais pensamentos enquanto os olhos procuravam em mira certeira a silhueta feminina que permanecia em constante repouso no sofá. Pensou em acordá-la. Quanto mais cedo partisse, melhor.

- Mulher, já é de manhã. – Sentenciou começando a cutucá-la fortemente pelo ombro. Em vão. Ela permanecia imóvel como uma boneca naquele blusão branco que lhe batia abaixo dos joelhos.

Novamente mirou aquele semblante choroso. Digna de compaixão.

Parecia tão frágil naquele momento, que tinha a sensação de que, com um simples toque, poderia correr o risco de quebrá-la. Abriu os lábios mais uma vez com o mesmo propósito de outrora, mas as palavras desvaneciam na garganta.

Desistiu. Sentia-se frustrado com o caldeirão de emoções que conturbavam sua mente. Ser humano era tão complicado assim? Desde quando ele morreu por dentro para não saber como agir diante aos sentimentos?

Concluiu que era melhor deixá-la acordar por si mesma. Talvez seu adormecer a fizesse esquecer Ichigo por algum tempo.

Soltou um longo suspiro enquanto caminhava para tomar um banho d'água fria. Precisava repensar alguns conceitos e acordar o corpo sonolento.

Enquanto suas idéias eram limpas por cada gélida gotícula de água que molhavam o pálido corpo tenso, batidas na porta foram dadas. Começaram leves, tornaram-se medianas e insistentes até apossarem de uma força maior suficiente para que Orihime acordasse.

- Estranho... Acho que não esta em casa. Será que nos desencontramos dele? – Comentou uma voz feminina desanimada.

- Claro que não! Eu ouvi barulhos vindo de dentro da casa! – Comentou outra voz um pouco mais grossa e ímpeta.

Inoue tentou abrir os olhos, ainda que insistissem em permanecer fechados. De início, sentiu-se zonza pela rapidez com que se levantou.

- Dane-se, eu não quero saber! Vai abrir a porta ou terei de arrombá-la? – Entoou a segunda voz masculina no lado de fora da casa. Esta, diferente das demais, era mais máscula e agressiva. – Ulquiorra sei que esta aí dentro, posso sentir sua reatsu, babaca!- Finalizou com uma forte batida na porta fazendo um estrondo ensurdecedor.

A garota dos Shun-Shun-Rikka arregalou os olhos ao ouvi-lo. Não pensou duas vezes antes de abrir a porta e deparar-se com Grimmjow que, por conseguinte, ao pousar seus olhos na dona dos cabelos alaranjados, surpreendeu-se.

- Ora, ora o que faz aqui garota... _Desse jeito_? – Fez questão de enfatizar as ultimas palavras ditas e assim como denominava sua Ressurreción ele a devorou com olhos tal qual uma Pantera, a mirando de baixo para cima lentamente.

Neliel pôs uma das mãos na boca, incrédula na figura jovial que via a sua frente enquanto os olhos de Noitora ganhavam um brilho malicioso e um sorriso de ponta a ponta do rosto.

- Essa blusa branca... Não é do Ulquiorra? – Neliel ganhou coragem para indagar em tom tranquilo, ainda que, no fundo, houvesse um sentimento que fazia seu sangue ferver. Mas resolveu ignorar. Ela ainda desconhecia tal mal-estar.

Por vez, Orihime demorou em absorver as perguntas. Sua face branca logo ganhou a vermelhidão propícia da vergonha, mesmo assim, eles aguardavam por uma resposta e ela teria que respondê-los nem que fosse um balbucio para amenizar a situação:

- Eu... Eu... – Iniciou.

- Algum problema, mulher? – Ela reconhecia aquela voz familiar vindo detrás dela. BINGO! Agora a situação estava armada: Ulquiorra acabara de surgir com o corpo úmido e peitoral exposto com uma única toalha azul ocultando a parte de baixo.

Uma sarcástica e longa gargalhada tomou conta da entrada da casa da Ex-Quarta Espada. Os lábios de Grimmjow pareciam servir apenas para agredir as pessoas. Digno de um verdadeiro felino.

- Fizeram filhinhos? – Orihime cambaleou pra trás diante a ofensa.

- Grimmjow! – Repreendeu a dona dos cabelos esverdeados.

- Neliel, você ainda não sabe de nada!- Provocou Noitora. - Ele gostava do _'trabalho'_ que fazia com ela em Las Noches e resolveu empenhá-lo novamente. – Em momentos de zombaria, a Sexta e a Quinta Espada se tornavam cúmplices inseparáveis. – E você ainda não me respondeu o quanto fez com ela. – Finalizou dirigindo-se ao moreno com um sorriso capcioso.

Não houve resposta por parte de Ulquiorra. Ele permanecia com a face relaxada, o olhar vazio e o semblante sério como se aquela situação não o afetasse. Era típico dele. O que fez Grimmjow se irritar.

- Entrem. – Foi a única palavra que saiu dos lábios do moreno antes de mirar o estado de Inoue, que, por vez, carregava um forte rubor nas bochechas.

Na sala, Neliel foi a primeira a sentar. Mantinha-se em silencio absoluto e um semblante sério como de costume na forma adulta. Acomodou-se cruzando as pernas deixando as coxas à mostra devido à saia que vestia. Isso fez chamar atenção de Grimmjow, que, ao notar que não era o único que sentia forte atração pela jovem, sentou-se rapidamente ao lado da mesma com semblante vitorioso. Noitora estreitou os olhos enquanto o ceifava com a mente.

- O que querem? – O anfitrião foi direto.

- Ah... É sobre Ichigo. – Começou Grimmjow - Pediu a Neliel para entregar um convite a você.

- Kurosaki-kun? – Foi o único momento que a voz de Orihime se sobre-saltou no ambiente mesmo que imperceptível aos ouvidos de todos.

- Não sabia que Neliel precisava de guarda-costas. – Ironizou Ulquiorra enquanto cruzava os braços.

Nell piscou. Era a primeira vez que ela não conseguia decifrar o enigma daquele par de esmeraldas corrompidas.

- Se houver algum problema com isso é melhor falar comigo. – Indagou em tom sério. – Afinal, fui _eu_ quem os chamou para que viessem comigo. – Fez questão de enfatizar o 'eu' da frase. Sabia que ele não se contraporia a nada que ela fizesse.

E ela estava certa, o moreno nada respondeu. Mas isso não significava que ela vencera, afinal, ele também sabia jogar.

Bastou Ulquiorra disparar um olhar atônico para a ela engolir em seco. Não conseguia encarar aqueles olhos verdes por muito tempo e tudo que conseguira fazer foi esticar o braço para que ele pudesse pegar o convite que Ichigo pedira gentilmente para ser entregue.

O silêncio se manifestou durante algum tempo enquanto o rapaz começava a ler para si. Depois, seus olhos lentamente buscaram o relógio, era meio-dia. O convite anunciava um ensaio ás 16:00. Mais uma vez, seus olhos lentamente levantaram em busca de outra imagem, dessa vez fitaram Inoue.

- Comece a se vestir. – Disse sem perder tom frio da voz esticando o convite para a mesma.

- M-mas Ulquiorra... – Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. – O ensaio para o casamento deles começa ás 16:00 horas da tarde!

Ele permaneceu silencioso, preferiu que ela continuasse perplexa. Era cruel. Subiu as escadas deixando os quatro na sala.

"_Mesmo sendo humano porque ele ag__e__ como se as pessoas ao redor fossem nada?" _A garota quis perguntar, mas ficou apenas em pensamento.

Nada mudaria o rumo das coisas e nada impediria o casamento de Ichigo e Rukia. Mais tarde estariam ensaiando para o Grande Dia... Sim, o Grande Dia. O dia em que Orihime se afundaria em um abismo sem fim.

Abaixou a cabeça enquanto suas mãos apertavam o convite com nervosismo. Foi nesse instante que seus olhos brilharam como uma gema leitosa.

Quis chorar.

**---ooo---**

Calmaria. Não existiria palavra melhor para expressar o que se passava na Igreja. Todos, inclusive o mais apático dos seres prestava atenção a cada passo que Ichigo dava no ensaio. Parecia feliz. Aliás, todos pareciam estar assim. Todos menos Orihime.

Ela entrou sem ser percebida e sentou na ultima fileira de cadeiras. Ulquiorra resolveu acompanhá-la. Sua intuição tinha a certeza de que as coisas não sairiam bem e, por mais que se recusasse a aceitar, sentia-se em débito com a garota. Se não fosse por ela ele não teria retornado a vida. Neste mesmo instante, Urahara guiava o ensaio.

- Ichigo, quando chegar a hora você entrará e subirá no altar. – Indicava o Ex-Capitão da 12º Divisão – Depois, o piano irá tocar e você olhará em direção á porta aguardando sua noiva. - Completou apontando com sua bengala o grande e esplendoroso portal da Igreja pela qual Rukia passaria. Por fora não passava de algo singelo, mas por dentro, encontrava-se o verdadeiro tesouro: Ricos detalhes banhados á Platina e desenhos bucólicos traçados á Safiras.

O Shinigami sem sombra de dúvidas estava ansioso e ficava explícito apenas o mirando nos olhos. Havia um brilho diferente. Um brilho de quem estava prestes a ver o paraíso utópico pincelar sua vida. E de fato, veria.

Com um sinal de mãos realizadas pelo loiro, uma melodia improvisada num velho piano de calda foi tocada por mãos talentosas. A melodia começava grave, enfatizando uma única nota, o que causava suspense e deixava um Ichigo mais tenso por mais que fosse apenas um ensaio. Logo, mais três notas bailavam no local e, quando a figura feminina mais esperada apareceu, a melodia mesclou-se ao ambiente angelical definitivamente.

Quando os olhos de Rukia foram ao encontro dos de Ichigo, o mundo borrou-se diante deles. Estavam apaixonados. Agiam no ensaio como se cada momento fosse único.

- _"Se Ichigo está feliz, eu também estou." _– Tentava se auto convencer enquanto apertava o vestido florido com nervosismo.

Urahara começou a recitar.

Ela acompanhava o ensaio em silêncio. Esboçava um sorriso. Simples, sincero. Apenas um curvar nos lábios que foi percebido somente pelo rapaz que a acompanhava. Mas do que adiantava um sorriso, se não deixava de se sentir frustrada?... Tinha mesmo que ver o ensaio?

- Aceita esta mulher como sua legítima esposa? – Continuava Urahara.

- Aceito. - Foi o único momento do ensaio que Ichigo conseguiu obter na voz, firmeza suficiente para ser enfático fazendo Urahara prosseguir.

Aquele tom enfático na voz de Ichigo foi suficiente para tirar o sorriso do rosto de Inoue. O homem que ela acreditava ser da sua vida estava com outra... Sentia-se em queda-livre. Já não sabia se realmente era certo deixá-lo com Rukia. Balançou a cabeça num ato de expulsar tais pensamentos que emanavam do coração para a mente. Ulquiorra apenas a observava.

- Ótimo! Estavam em verdadeira sincronia. – Dizia o loiro entusiasmado – Você realmente é uma mulher espetacular Rukia! – Elogiou.

_Rukia_. Aquele timbre angelical pareceu despertar o lado diabólico da garota.

Fitou Rukia com certo desdenho. Era uma mulher forte... Mas tão pequena e reta.

_-"Oras, Ichigo é louco!?"_ - Foi o que Inoue quis gritar, mas se conteve.

Olhou para si mesma pelo reflexo do piso de madeira. Ela via a garota ideal: Frágil para que pudesse se tornar dependente de um homem, ingênua o suficiente para que permitisse maus tratos e o corpo esbelto com silhueta perfeita. Nos seios, viu dois grandes pares redondos e bem fartos. Riu. Tinha certeza de que Ichigo estava com a mulher errada.

Não podia deixá-la com o homem da sua vida e _aquela _mulher não o faria feliz. Agora estava decidido: Era guerra. Seu coração já não conseguia conter os sentimentos que beiravam á obsessão. Mas... Qual seria o plano?

Tivera que sair de seus devaneios ao ouvir uma voz fina e familiar ecoar pela Igreja.

- Orihime-chan! – Gritou Rukia enquanto corria com alegria para abraçar a, até então, amiga.

Entretanto, por mais bem acabada que sua máscara de inocência fosse feita, o corpo ainda sim conseguia deixar rastros de seu colapso: estava tremendo. Nem ela conseguia destingir se era de raiva ou de tristeza, mas isso já não havia tanta importância. Não mesmo.

- Kuchiki-san! – Retribuiu com falsidade que fora apenas percebida pelo possuidor da quarta maior força dentre as Espadas. Ele estreitou os olhos. Não gostava do deslize de voz que saía da garganta da jovem. A principio Rukia apenas estranhou.

- Por que não sentou lá na frente? – Rukia perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta.

- Eu... – Ela hesitou por um instante. Sua cabeça maquinava um plano nem que fosse absurdamente idiota. Mas não era bem assim. Ela era inteligente e estava ciente de que tudo que precisava era malícia. Malícia que Ulquiorra tinha de sobra...

– Eu queria passar um tempo com meu namorado, não é Ulqui-kun?- Ela deu uma risadinha tímida enquanto o abraçava por trás.

Todos os convidados, sem exceção aos Arrancares, olharam para o suposto casal com surpresa. Ulquiorra definitivamente não reconhecia a mulher que o abraçava com intimidade. Yoruichi e Urahara apenas se divertiam com a cena enquanto este último, por vez, abanava seu leque.

- I-Inoue! – Gaguejou Ichigo ainda incrédulo no que seus olhos viam.

Ele havia lutado contra praticamente o Hueco Mundo inteiro, perdido litros de sangue tal qual um condenado, arriscado sua vida e a de seus companheiros para salvá-la DUAS VEZES para que agora namorasse seu raptor?!

Franziu as sobrancelhas. Sentia certa ingratidão por parte da garota.

- Esta de brincadeira não é? – Ishida se beliscava para ver se não era mais um pesadelo.

- Não acredita? – Inoue colocou um dos dedos no queixo de maneira cínica. – Então acho que devo lhe dar um prova exata do que digo.

Ela parou de frente ao moreno para que pudesse olhá-lo. Os olhos verdes a miravam arduamente numa tentativa de buscar a causa para sua loucura repentina. Notando isso, a garota de maneira tímida, murmurou um imperceptível _"Por favor", _que fora só escutado por ele. Inoue ainda estava tensa, seu corpo tremia e faltava-lhe coragem para beijá-lo.

A verdade era que Orihime ainda era fraca e estava tentando ser forte da maneira errada. Ela apenas queria se vingar o usando para seus planos de maneira mimada e infantil. Egoísta. Ulquiorra sabia muito bem que para ser forte ela não precisava disso, mas não seria ele que a ensinaria o caminho certo para isso. Pensou em desmenti-la.

Entretanto, aquele par de topázios parecia suplicar para que não fizesse tal ato. De maneira enigmática, ele conseguia saber o que ela pensava apenas a mirando certeiramente nos olhos.

Rendeu-se. Aproximou-se roçando seus lábios aos dela, enquanto que a mesma, por vez, o abraçou pela nuca de maneira a pressionar os lábios um contra o outro. Ulquiorra degustava a maciez nas quais os lábios carnudos de Inoue se encontravam e de maneira ligeira pediu passagem para que sua língua entrasse na cavidade bucal da garota, que, por mais que sentisse tamanha vergonha, permitiu. Nunca havia sido tão ousada. Logo, o beijo se intensificou e pararam apenas por falta de oxigênio.

Foi ai que um relapso de razão atingiu sua mente. _Então ele havia aceitado ser seu namorado de mentira? _

Ela novamente buscou os olhos do Arrancar em busca da resposta. Em vão. Os olhos de Ulquiorra eram implacáveis barreiras contra qualquer um que quisessem decodificar sua alma.

**---ooo---**

* * *

#Notas do Autor#

**Olá pessoal,**

_Lamento muito pelo atraso em atualizar a fic, mas finalmente esta aí o segundo capítulo. O período de férias, lamentavelmente, atrasou a atualização, mas só será dessa vez. Não prometo entretanto farei o possível para que não se repita._

_Ás pessoas que se habituaram a ler minhas fics betadas por Kira 'Larry' devo explicações: _

_Minha Beta Oficial esta muito enferma e precisa de um período de descanso, mas daqui a pouco tempo, garanto que ela continuará a beta-las como habitual, enquanto isso, desfrutem da betagem de Agatha Cacharrel._

_Sem mais, e se possível reviews. _

_Abraços!_


	3. Cap II: Coração de Papel

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach©. Tite Kubo. Sem fins lucrativos._

_Et Voilá!_

**---ooo---**

_Espero de você o mesmo que espero de mim: Firmeza em cada palavra dita, dos traços até as pontas das vírgulas subliminares de seu pensamento._

_E, por isso, sigo seus passos fincados na areia apenas para assistir o ato final. Sou nada mais que um espectador crítico, que não irá aplaudir, nem admirá-la. _

_Es tão fútil. Não é por que não expresso que não possa compreendê-la. Nem sentir... Nem Amar. _

_Quantos de seus gritos terão que ser dados para que consiga ser ouvida por ele? _

_A insistência nessa tola obsessão será o caminho que te levará ao colapso. _

_Mas quantos de meus gestos terão de ser feitos para que eu possa ser notado?_

_A insistência nessa tola fascinação será o caminho que me levará ao abismo._

**-**

**De Louis McDowell**

**Betado por Kira 'Larry'**

**-**

- Que... Excelente notícia, Inoue. – A voz de Rukia saiu em baixíssimo tom, mas suficientemente forte para que todos, em silêncio profundo, ouvissem. Orihime mantinha-se rindo enquanto abraçava o moreno com intimidade.

Surpresa. Desgosto. Frustação.

Não havia palavras mais límpidas do que estas que pudessem expressar o tenso ambiente daquela aglomeração de pessoas reunidas na Igreja. A realidade estava ali, crua, para os que quisessem testemunhá-la.

Surpresa para os que julgavam aquele casal impossível.

Desgosto, pela minoria, ao ser obrigado a crer naquela ironia ridiculamente indesejável.

Mas nada era pior do que sentir nos lábios, o amargo sabor da frustação. Para aqueles que lutaram contra os comandos do General Yamamoto e basicamente o Hueco Mundo inteiro, apenas por acreditar em uma companheira fiel que fora sequestrada cruelmente pelo inimigo, era um pesadelo concretizado. Viram seus esforços serem reduzidos a nada. Afinal, tudo indicava que se a deixassem lá, Inoue estaria segura, posto que o _'namorado' _era o 4º Espada e que catastroficamente beirava a força de um vasto Lorde.

Por conseguinte, Rukia tentou suavizar as sobrancelhas tensas enxugando o suor proveniente daquele clímax com um pequeno lenço de seda. Seus finos lábios, ainda que forçados, riscaram um sorriso de satisfação. Entretanto, a morena ainda podia sentir a dor da lâmina do 9º Espada penetrar em seu peito e fazê-la cair inconsciente por terra apenas por acreditar naquela garota supostamente solitária, companheira e frágil.

**-**

**Capítulo II**

**Coração de papel**

**-**

Ainda visualizando a cena, na sétima fileira, estava a Ex-3º Espada, Nell. Ao seu lado direito, a Ex-6º Espada Grimmjow e ao seu lado esquerdo Noitora, Ex-5º Espada.

Para muitos, Grimmjow não passava de um mero Arrancar insensível, malvado e durão que arranjava mais inimigos que aliados. Entretanto, isso não o impedia de ter suas fraquezas como qualquer outro ser. E de fato, sua maior fraqueza estava lá, completamente desconfortável com a situação que testemunhava.

Tivera sido o primeiro a perceber a súbita alteração no rosto da jovem que ocultava a face com os cabelos ondulados e apertava com ansiedade a borda da saia. Uma leve alteração nas sobrancelhas fora realizada pelo rapaz de olhos azuis ao constar que o motivo de toda aquela inquietação na mulher ao lado rodeava Ulquiorra.

De imediato, a puxou masculamente pelo braço em direção á saída da Igreja. Ela, por vez, caminhou sem que nenhuma revolta fosse manifestada.

No mesmo instante, Noitora a observava tomar distância enquanto se mantinha tediosamente sentado. O orgulho ainda pulsava firme e, a seu ver, se rebaixaria caso a ajudasse. Preferia seguir alimentando um ódio que já não existia mais, mantendo acessa a perfeita ilusão da ignorância.

O sentimento de inferioridade era _mil vezes pior_ do que ter a sensação de perdê-la.

Após o ocorrido, um alto bater de mãos foi feito para que se chamasse atenção. Urahara, soltando um de seus mais largos sorrisos, pousou os braços nos noivos e literalmente os despachou para o altar. O loiro não deixaria que aquela felicidade fosse borrada por pouca coisa. Yoruichi apenas os acompanhava com um discreto curvar riscado nos lábios.

E os olhares voltaram lentamente a se concentrar no próspero casal em treinamento. Não demorou muito para que a atuação de Inoue fosse abafada pelos risos de alegria do jeito esquisito de Ichigo declarar seu amor á Kuchiki. A garota de cabelos alaranjados observava fixamente cada passo, cada palavra e cada olhar que Ichigo compartilhava com a morena.

Sem despedidas, Ulquiorra caminhou para fora daquele lugar não se importando em dar as costas para Orihime, que, ao perceber, tivera que acelerar o passo para alcançá-lo. O agarrou pelo braço sendo friamente empurrada. Caiu ao chão feito lixo. E dele, apenas o olhar conseguiu fazê-la entender.

- Tome muito cuidado com suas atitudes, caso contrário, cairá por terra várias vezes, mulher. – Advertiu. – Só porque lhe beijei não significa que estarei ao seu dispor. – Completou.

- Faço qualquer coisa! – Suplicou.

- Tão desesperada assim? – O rapaz estreitou os olhos. – Eu esperava que tivesse um pouco mais de compostura.

Ela o encarou com simplicidade. Estava determinada a fazê-lo aceitar a proposta nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse. Entretanto, ele não cederia, por mais que a vontade de aceitar lhe sufocasse. Deu as costas enquanto indagava.

- Não a desmenti somente porque queria saber o que humanos sentiam num beijo. – Mentiu.

- E o que sentiu?

Ele parou. Assimilou a pergunta notando cada entonação esperançosa daquela frase, não hesitando um único instante em processar algo tão profundo que a fizesse desistir de toda aquela decrépita bobagem fantasiosa.

Era duro admitir para si mesmo, mas não queria testemunhar o sofrimento que a garota se auto-obrigava a carregar por _aquele_ homem, posto que era óbvio que, se caso Ichigo não amasse Rukia, não iria se casar com a mesma, mas sim rechaçá-la.

- Sabor de desgosto mesclado com uma demasiada frustração. – A voz saiu cortante o suficiente para que a determinação de Orihime falecesse como borboleta, que manifesta elegância por apenas um único dia.

Sentiu-se desanimada mesmo estando ciente de que não deveria se sentir de tal maneira, já que estiva lidando com uma pessoa fria e, por que não, insensível. Cabia a ela apenas aceitá-lo dessa forma.

Pôs a observá-lo tomar distancia. Sem ressentimento. Sem piedade. Sem coração. E num ato de redenção áquela voraz frieza, abaixou a cabeça soltando um bufar de desgosto. Voltou à estaca zero.

_-"A farsa logo será descoberta."_ – Foi o único momento em que os pensamentos de ambos entraram em sincronia, embora o tom da frase tivesse um sentimento distinto para cada um.

Ela permaneceu paralisada como fizera na última vez, deixando o tempo passar como se não importasse. Pensou em se suicidar. Qualquer dor era ainda melhor do que a dor de ver seu amor desmoronar sob efeito dominó. Orihime permaneceu fixada naquele lugar durante longos quinze minutos feito porcelana oca antes de caminhar para onde seus pés ordenavam.

Numa rua de arvoredos extravagantes e casas aconchegantes estava Ulquiorra. Com uma chave nas mãos, finalmente já estava chegando em casa. Abriu a porta e não escondeu a face perturbada ao sentir o embriagante perfume da garota de cabelos alaranjados na casa.

Aquele odor partia de todos os lados: Do sofá aos brancos móveis da cozinha. Decidiu arejar o ambiente. Fechou a porta com a mesma velocidade que abriu as janelas. Pronto. Só restava esperar para que o vento pudesse desvanecê-lo.

Após o feito, o tempo foi passando com certa cautela. Quando Ulquiorra olhou o relógio batiam nove da noite. Para ele, era algo desastroso. O cheiro de Inoue já havia sumido, mas a presença nem um pouco. Ele, sem dificuldades, ainda podia sentir o abraço que o circundou com intimidade pelas costas. A sensação fora maravilhosa mesmo que não expressasse tal fraqueza.

Fechou os olhos numa tentativa de minimizar aquela estranha sensação que acelerava pouco a pouco seu coração. Quando um relapso de razão o atingiu, a porta fora batida e pelas horas que o relógio de parede sentenciava, já não havia realmente ninguém que pudesse visitá-lo.

Com tédio, ele abriu a porta.

Não demorou em reconhecer a figura feminina extremamente pálida a sua frente, rodeando os orbes esverdeados com sarcasmo. Era Inoue. Bateu a porta na face delicada para que não a estrangulasse ali mesmo. Já começava a se cansar de todo aquele melodrama idiota da garota e jurava que sua zanpakutou criaria pernas para que a mesma pudesse eliminar Inoue, posto que o Arrancar se limitava apenas a bufar.

Encostou-se na porta.

Orihime ficou olhando inexpressivamente a porta, não deixando de reparar a penumbra da sombra que o corpo do moreno produzia por detrás dela. Decidiu fazer o mesmo que ele, então. Apoiou suas costas na porta e lentamente escorregou ao chão. Juntou os joelhos colocando as mãos em cima dos mesmos, e abaixou a cabeça. O rapaz, percebendo o ato da garota também se sentou no chão, sabendo que Inoue desabaria ali mesmo.

- Mesmo estando rodeada de amigas, eu me sentia sozinha. – Iniciou sem realmente se importar em falar com o nada. – Eu via as pessoas rindo, unidas uma às outras como se tivessem conectadas de alguma forma... E... Eu desejava com todas as minhas forças conhecer alguém que me fizesse me sentir daquela maneira.

O moreno permanecia encostado em silêncio, aguardando com sonolência o término da confissão. Acabou tornando-se ouvinte daquele desabafo melancólico.

- Quando eu conheci o Kurosaki-kun... – Ela hesitou abrindo um sorriso. - Pela primeira vez, depois da morte de meu irmão, eu pude me sentir feliz. Eu o observava tão solidário a ajudar os outros, a coragem para vencer as dificuldades. E mesmo não sorrindo muito, ele sempre aparentava estar feliz e em paz consigo mesmo. Era tão diferente dos outros... Tão diferente de qualquer homem que já tenha conhecido. – A face sorridente apagava-se a cada palavra dita, dando espaço para os olhos incrivelmente úmidos. - E desde então, sigo silenciosamente o amando. Porém... – Ela hesitou ao sentir uma imensa ardência na garganta dominar e permitir com que os olhos fraquejassem liberando algumas lágrimas. – A felicidade esta indo embora de novo! Dói muito! – Concluiu com dificuldade.

Ulquiorra piscou. Algo em seu interior estava mudando ou finalmente começava a compreender o que realmente eram os humanos. Nunca havia pensado no ponto de vista de Inoue antes de julgá-la. Mesmo assim, não achava que era um bom argumento para querer distanciar Ichigo de Rukia. Não era o Sr. Cupido, mas era sensato.

- Viva por você. – A voz masculina sentenciou em tom serio, aguardando uma resposta.

Em vão.

Os soluços já a dominavam e, para ele, não havia motivo em esperar algum argumento vindo por parte dela. Orihime ficaria ali, chorando até ir embora ou cair no sono. De qualquer forma, também não havia mais nada a ser dito. Era simples. Era racional. Levantou e se pôs a caminhar para a escada que daria ao quarto. Definitivamente precisava dormir.

Quando seus pés alcançaram o quinto degrau, ele ouviu a fina voz feminina passar aos seus ouvidos. Um pequeno murmuro o deteve ali.

- Como posso viver se já estou morta? – Ela respondeu num sussurrou inaudível, enquanto ocultava a face chorosa permitindo que as lágrimas molhassem seu delicado e macio vestido floral.

Ulquiorra parou para ouvi-la. Pela primeira vez, se permitiu tratá-la com carinho. Não por compaixão, mas pela sinceridade em sua fina voz.

Era verdade: Inoue Orihime estava morta. Sempre esteve, posto que o destino laçou Ichigo à Rukia desde o primeiro encontro. O moreno soltou um longo suspiro. Ele, mais uma vez, roubava o título de herói, ainda que a ideia lhe causasse náuseas.

Massageou a testa com a ponta dos dedos antes de abrir a porta e pegá-la nos braços. Definitivamente ela balançava seu coração.

**---ooo---**

Não houve palavras, troca de olhares ou afeição.

Grimmjow e Neliel caminhavam como dois desconhecidos, ainda que os passos estivessem sincronizados para o mesmo lugar. A formalidade e desconfiança pela qual se tratavam não ocorreu ao mero acaso. Foi adquirida no Hueco Mundo na luta pela sobrevivência e evolução e se fixou em Las Noches.

Quando chegaram a uma casa banhada com traços e toques ao estilo Vitoriano, ele foi suavizando os passos até parar de frente a porta, e virando a cabeça a olhou. Como conseqüência, a troca de olhares foi inevitável.

Ela, por conseguinte, assentiu um agradecimento com a cabeça. O rapaz abria e fechava por diversas vezes os finos lábios numa tentativa de pronunciar algo. Em vão. E sem perceber o esforço do Ex-Arrancar, Nell fechou a porta, deixando aqueles orbes de águas cristalinas pairarem na solidão.

Mesmo assim, ele continuou paralisado em frente à porta encarando o vazio. E, em sua mente, um encadeamento de idéias fazia o canto dos lábios se contorcerem de agonia. O rapaz, mais uma vez, não conseguira dizer as palavras que tanto queria que fossem ouvidas por ela...

Numa tentativa falha de aniquilar sua frustação, apertou fortemente os punhos até sangrarem. Se auto punia por ser desprovido do dom das palavras que, em inúmeras ocasiões, o dispensou, acreditando que sua vida baseava-se apenas em matar e se destacar dos demais. As palavras naquela época realmente não importavam.

Logo, um suspiro cansado lhe veio aos lábios enquanto direcionava seus passos para a calçada.

Ao céu noturno, a Lua lhe fazia companhia e ele, inconscientemente, começava a se assemelhar cada vez mais com aquele pequeno satélite.

_Ambos compartilhavam do mesmo problema: Eram poucas palavras para tanto sentimento. _

_**Lembranças.**_

Casa adentro, Neliel caminhava a procura do sofá. Precisava repousar, mas, acima de tudo, recolocar as idéias e fatos daquele final de tarde. Fatídico, tenso. Afinal, ela lentamente percebia o que era aquela sensação que iniciava friamente pelos pés subindo direto ao coração ao ver Ulquiorra.

Jogou-se no sofá levando as mãos à cabeça e, na mesma posição, seus olhos fixaram-se na estante a procura do livro mais apreciado: "_Sem entender passei a te amar"._

O livro contava uma intrigante história que, ao longo das páginas amarelas, contava o drama de duas almas apaixonadas que se encontravam de geração em geração reencarnadas.

Mas havia um _"porém"_ no romance: Antes do primeiro beijo um deles falecia. Cabia a heroína Laura, 16ª reencarnação de Margarett, acabar com aquele destino fadado a uma história de amor que não podia existir. Dois corações, duas vidas e apenas uma chance de acertar.

Soltou um meio sorriso ao mirá-lo tão bem guardado na estante. Com os olhos fixados nele, levantou-se esticando uma das mãos até alcançá-lo e o tateou por um momento o circundando num abraço carinhoso. Um leve suspiro lhe fugiu dos lábios rosados.

As lembranças pareciam rodeá-la.

Aliás, tudo nela se resumia á lembranças. Igual a Laura. Isso talvez pudesse explicar o motivo da demasiada fascinação pelo livro.

Entretanto sua história possivelmente não girasse em torno do homem que pensava que fosse o ideal. Era sensata e se sentiria péssima caso fizesse algum mal à Orihime. Afinal, se ele a escolheu era porque a garota era digna de sua companhia. De qualquer forma, ela notou seus sentimentos antes de aflorarem, possibilitando minimizá-los aos poucos.

Pensar dessa maneira, de certa forma, aliviava o pesar do coração confuso. Novamente riu, ainda que apenas por um instante.

Suas risadas logo foram abafadas pelo ritmo de um suave timbrar que tocava no telefone. Ela atendeu o chamado espontaneamente. Um saudoso _"alô?"_ foi dito pela mulher, que não fora respondido. No outro lado da linha, um silêncio desconfortável mantinha-se dominante junto a uma respiração de ritmo tenso.

- Guarde segredo que te quero. – Foi a única frase que a rouca voz permitiu sussurrar ao telefone antes que desligasse.

Neliel piscou. Aquela voz lhe soava familiar mesmo não lembrando de quem era possuidor da mesma. Permaneceu durante alguns minutos com o telefone encostado no ouvido escutando o som que o aparelho reproduzia ao terminar uma chamada.

_Foram pouquíssimas palavras para tanto sentimento. _

**---ooo---**

Dessa vez, ao invés de despachá-la no sofá, a levou para a cama. Não pensou em segundas intenções. Apenas a queria mais por perto. A repousou delicadamente sobre a cama enquanto que a mesma o encarava assustada.

- Se quiser que seu plano dê certo ao menos não o olhe como se estivesse vendo sobremesa, ou vão pensar que ganhei um par de chifres extra além dos próprios da minha Ressurreción. – Diferente de outrora, a voz de Ulquiorra saiu suave, fazendo com que Inoue desse um riso, fazendo questão de abafá-lo com as mãos.

- Arigatou... Ulquiorra-kun. – Agradeceu ainda que a voz saísse irregular graças às lágrimas. Ele assentiu positivamente antes de esticar suas mãos para entregar um blusão branco á Inoue, que foi ao banheiro para se trocar, e não demorando muito. A garota gentilmente voltou a se acomodar na cama e um aconchegante silêncio inundou o vasto quarto com exaltação. Nada o tirava de lá. E nem era preciso.

Os olhos fixaram-se uns nos outros com cumplicidade de amantes, enquanto suas faces se aproximavam lentamente até ambos sentirem as respirações se mesclarem. Com o transbordante silêncio que se fazia no ambiente, Inoue deixara levemente seus lábios entreabertos para respirar melhor, devido ao ritmo desenfreado com que seu coração batia, o que logo provocou o moreno a roçar seus lábios aos dela.

Pausaram por uma breve hesitação do rapaz. Ele começava a se perguntar se tudo aquilo que pensava sentir fosse juramento em falso que fazia a si mesmo. E se estivesse começando a gostar dela? E se aquele sentimento já existisse?

- Quando disse que faria qualquer coisa para que eu aceitasse... – Ele pausou por um momento querendo achar a resposta sem que precisasse perguntar, mas não vendo alternativa ele calmamente prosseguiu. – Se referia a _isto_? – Sem encontrar a palavra certa para substituir o _"isto"._

A face de Orihime ganhou um forte rubor ao entender a malícia da frase. Ela preferiu manter o silêncio. Sua resposta viria mais rápido do que o moreno pudesse imaginar. E novamente começaram outro beijo, este com um simples toque, um pequeno roce, degustando a maciez e umidade com que os lábios se encontravam. Inoue podia sentir seu corpo gelar diante daquela situação. Tentado a sentir a pressão de seus lábios contra os dela, Ulquiorra a beijou com firmeza sobrepondo um pouco de seu peso em cima da jovem.

Por vez, a garota apenas acompanhava o ritmo do beijo enquanto suas mãos subiam carinhosamente pelas costas do moreno até chegarem a nuca. Ainda não saciado o sentimento de desejo, o moreno começou a dar pequenas mordidas sob o aveludado pescoço da jovem, enquanto que a mesma mordia os próprios lábios um pouco mais carnudos que os dele, na intenção de provocá-lo.

Ele já não se importava muito com a resposta. Estava ciente de que ela teria que pagá-lo pelo enorme favor que faria. Com ou sem sentimentos em jogo.

A partir daí, os beijos delicados deram espaço a beijos mais profundos e roces corporais mais ríspidos.

Pequenas mordidas foram dadas nos lábios da amante, que permitiu a passagem da língua do possuidor dos olhos esmeraldinos em sua cavidade bucal, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.

Por um breve instante os lábios do moreno buscaram oxigênio para em seguida dar pequenas sucções nos lábios de Inoue. Após isso, ele se distanciou de maneira a se deitar confortavelmente na cama. Ela, por outro lado, sentou-se na cama de forma a encará-lo espantada, franzindo uma das sobrancelhas como um sinal de dúvida.

- Não faremos nada. Seu objetivo é ter Ichigo e o meu é de ver onde isso vai dar. – Sentenciou seriamente enquanto mirava o teto.

-... Tem razão... – Concordou a jovem um pouco menos enfática que ele. Achou bom, já que não aguentaria conviver em paz com um pagamento tão caro quanto o que estava pensando. Suspirou aliviada deixando um sorriso pincelar sua rubra boca.

-Porém... – A voz masculina a deixou arrepiada. Tinha um mau pressentimento do que ouviria após aquele suspense. - A partir de hoje você dormirá na mesma cama que eu. –

Talvez tenha sido a primeiríssima vez que Ulquiorra permitiu um malicioso sorriso beirar o canto de seus lábios enquanto via uma Orihime surpresa e envergonhada no canto da cama. O custo de seu favor era bastante caro.

_Mas para ele, a diversão apenas havia começado. _

**---Continua---**

* * *

_**#**__Notas do Autor__**#**_

_Olá leitores! Estava com saudades de vocês!_

_Louis voltou com mais um capítulo feito e betado pela fabulosissíma Larry, que, graças á Deus está bem de saúde. _

_Eu deveria mudar "Notas do Autor" para "Cantinho do Confessionário do Louis" já que aqui eu faço todos aqueles ataques perfeccionistas que eu fico guardando na mente por dias, semanas e até meses: Não estou conseguindo manter as personagens tão fiéis quantos os originais. Para minha pessoa, é muito difícil deixar Ulquiorra frio e ao mesmo tempo romântico e sensível. Estou tentando moldá-lo de forma que gradativamente ele mude sua visão e seus sentimentos á Inoue. Então, eu espero que não tenha ridicularizado tanto o casal quanto eu achei que ficou._

_Aos leitores que se perguntam sobre a relação entre a 4ª e a Ex-3ª Espada, com calma, tudo se encaixará, visto que já notaram o quanto eu a-do-ro insinuar UlquiNel. Quanto ao Noitora, tenham paciência que aos poucos tudo se resolverá também. Não posso colocar um homem sádico e super orgulhoso todo babão para cima da Nellzinha, não? Além de OCC TOTALLY ficaria feio. Isso é opinião minha, não precisam me agredir._

_**Outro fato:**__ Não estava conseguindo responder reviews pelo site. Tentei enviar para todos, mas se caso alguém, por infelicidade ou azar, não tenha recebido sua resposta, favor me comunicar. _

_E se você ainda achar que a Fic seja merecedora de review, serei grato._

_Abraços e até a próxima!_


	4. Cap III:Romance on Violin

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach__**©.**__ Tite Kubo. Sem fins lucrativos_.

_Et Voilá!_

* * *

**---ooo---**

_Feche os olhos, faça um pedido e me responda o que nos separa agora. _

_Eu lhe esclareço: Você._

_Porque mesmo que lhe tenham atendido o desejo, você não notou. Deixou-me à deriva das partículas espirituais enquanto estendia minhas mãos à procura das suas. Para segurá-las... Para tê-las por míseros segundos. _

_Suas mãos ostentavam a própria chave do seu desespero. Desespero que, hoje, lhe prende a quatro paredes._

_Deixe-me segurar suas mãos, guiar sua vida. Note-me...! Estarei a sua espera enquanto orquestro as cordas de um pequeno violino._

_Apenas não demore. _

_-_

**Por Louis McDowell**

**Betado por Kira 'Larry'**

_-_

Aos olhos de Orihime o relógio era cruel. As horas se arrastavam na intenção de incomodá-la sem dó.

Não conseguiu dormir tranquilamente como queria, ficou às escuras, observando o brilho fosco daquele par de esmeraldas fixadas constantemente em si. Depois de muito tempo, ela pôde relembrar como era a sensação do Medo.

Sim, medo.

Pânico e temor mesclaram em sua imaginação numa perfeita cúpula de terror. Talvez, dormir com aquele homem ao lado fosse arriscado demais, afinal, era Ulquiorra. Ora, ela estava deitada junto a um assassino que continha uma gigantesca reiatsu capaz de destruir Las Noches inteira.

Talvez o custo de seu desejo fosse caro demais. Ichigo não valia tudo isso, ou valia?

Tentou não pensar no assunto. Em vão.

Sua imaginação orquestrava as inúmeras cenas psicóticas das quais poderia ser vítima e mesmo tentando acalmar sua exagerada infantilidade, não conseguiu. Fechou fortemente os olhos e respirou ar suficiente para limitar seus pulmões a soltá-lo pausadamente, ato que a fez sentir o pulsar do coração desenfreado na ponta dos dedos.

E não se passou muito tempo para que conseguisse juntar a coragem restante que guardava consigo. Sentou-se na cama de forma a não fazer nenhum barulho, enquanto escondia metade do corpo com o lençol. Desta forma, inclinou a cabeça lenta e cautelosamente numa tentativa de visualizar o rapaz ao lado. Ou ao menos o contorno. Entretanto, seu ingênuo instinto de sobrevivência não conseguiu ser saciado apenas em vê-lo silencioso. Pedia-se mais do que isto. E assim, o cutucou com as frias pontas dos dedos até se dar por satisfeita. Ele estava lá, imóvel e frio como cadáver.

- Ulquiorra, você está... Vivo?

- Não. – Foi sarcástico.

-Você não vai me matar... – Cochichou amedrontada. – Não é mesmo? – Terminando retoricamente.

Ele piscou bufando mediante à intolerância que tinha com determinadas infantilidades da garota.

- Estúpida.

A jovem não se manifestou. Aquela pergunta havia sido realmente idiota e tinha merecido ouvir o adjetivo negativo imposto pelo moreno. Era estúpida por acreditar que ele a mataria. Oh, mas é claro que era.

Soltou um farto suspiro de alívio, jogando-se para trás até sua cabeça pairar no macio travesseiro de pluma que lhe confortava. Sorriu.

Agora sim poderia dormir.

Remexeu-se procurando o conforto desejado e, por fim, virou-se de lado, de maneira com que ficasse frente a frente ao rapaz, que, por vez, ajeitou-se de forma a grudar sua testa na dela. Estava mudando. Ela também. Com uma das mãos, a garota acariciou os lábios do rapaz de maneira a percorrer todo o perfeito traço que delineava aquela boca. Ulquiorra sentia a carícia de olhos fechados, mas não deixou de pensar no ato de Inoue.

Ele tentou relaxar com dificuldade, mas, por fim, cedeu e quando deixou de sentir os dedos de Inoue tocarem em seus lábios, abriu os olhos. Ela havia dormido.

Ulquiorra permaneceu algum tempo observando a figura feminina e, cauteloso, a virou de maneira a deixá-la de costas enquanto suavemente a puxava para si de forma a circundá-la num abraço.

Ajeitou-se de forma a ter a cabeça acima da dela, sentido o perfume floral dos cabelos de Inoue entorpecer seus sentidos. As pálpebras logo ficaram pesadas e não demorou a adormecer.

Mesmo que, por vez, Orihime sentisse a gelidez do corpo do rapaz contra o seu, ela permanecia silenciosa. Deixou que o lençol tivesse o trabalho de aquecê-la.

E isso pelo motivo de gostar da forma com que aqueles braços lhe apertavam ao peitoral do rapaz, porque diferentemente de _estar_, ela se _sentia_ segura. E tal sensação foi levada para seus sonhos, onde só foram permitidas nuvens que se debruçaram na coloração branca.

**-**

**Capítulo III**

**Romance on Violin**

**-**

Passaram-se segundos, minutos e horas até poder ouvir o timbrar do relógio alertar o início de uma nova manhã.

Com a janela entreaberta, a leve brisa passava movimentando suavemente as cortinas brancas enquanto arrastava consigo o calor dos raios do Sol que imperava no lado de fora da casa.

Ulquiorra, mais uma vez, foi o primeiro a acordar. De forma consciente, baixou seus orbes tratando de verificar o estado de Orihime, que continuava adormecida em seus braços, deixando as mãos apoiadas em seu largo peitoral. Demorou em retirar o olhar da garota. E quando o fez, fora porque ela começava a despertar.

Antes de abrir totalmente os olhos, seus lábios pronunciaram a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente. E dela, apenas a manifestação de amor pode ser tão clara quanto à decepção que o moreno sentiria ao compreender todo sentido daquela frase:

- _Kurosaki_-_kun_...

O Ex-Arrancar permaneceu paralisado ao ouvi-la, mas o nome foi o bastante para que estreitasse os olhos enquanto seus lábios se contraiam de forma a desdenhar aquele substantivo. Apenas a raiva lhe restou, puxando o lençol da garota com força suficiente para fazê-la cair da cama.

Ela, subitamente, sentou-se no chão, enquanto levava as mãos até a testa para massageá-la, ao mesmo tempo em que buscava um _"por que"_ de sua queda. Foi aí que Topázios encararam Esmeraldas.

Ele sabia que sua vida romântica era uma farsa, mas não deixava de se sentir traído. Talvez a palavra certa fosse frustação, posto que Inoue parecesse ter um talento sobrenatural para fazê-lo sentir tal sensação. No fundo, Ulquiorra não deveria ter feito o que fez. Ou, ao menos, não com tanta intensidade. Aos heróis de plantão ficava apenas o alerta de não transformar um ser imutável.

Ulquiorra Schiffer era um anti-herói. Ruim, revoltado e imutável.

Era de sua natureza não se socializar com as pessoas, descartá-las quando não precisasse e eliminá-las quando não fossem mais necessárias. Ou era o que ele pensava.

Desceu as escadas para tomar café. Ele não deixaria Orihime, aquela garota aparentemente idiota, ser sua vilã, não mesmo.

Foi quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

**---ooo---**

Num parque, um sonido uníssono e ritmado podia ser ouvido ecoando entre as árvores.

Este som acontecia com o pedalar suave do sorveteiro que logo parava para atender as crianças que o rodeavam. Entre aqueles pequeninos seres, uma mulher de tamanho mediano pagava seu sorvete. O sorvete era requintado, possuía três bolas de morango banhadas em calda de chocolate e complementado com uma pequena cereja de tamanho proporcional a sobremesa. Era Rukia.

Ichigo, a uma distancia relevante, a contemplava sorrindo. Ela, por vez, caminhava a seu encontro serenamente e, desta mesma forma, o rapaz podia notar o quanto sua noiva era bonita. Aos seus olhos, Rukia era sua musa e pouco provável seria uma segunda opção de mulher ideal. A futura Kurosaki era o ideal em todos os sentidos que a palavra poderia expressar.

Silencioso, esticou uma das mãos para que pudesse segurar uma das dela. Caminharam degustando o frescor do sorvete até encontrarem um assento de madeira proveniente do parque.

- Esta quieta. – Ichigo comentou enquanto roubava um beijo da morena. - Acho que vou ter que agarrá-la para tirar um sorriso desses lábios que tanto adoro. – Completou capciosamente.

Ela, por conseguinte, lhe ofereceu um de seus mais ternos sorrisos, ainda que se sentisse envergonhada. Entretanto, seu silêncio não conseguira ser abafado apenas com aquela ação. Seu silêncio tinha nome.

- Ichigo, o que há com _ela_?

Ela. A pergunta ficara por alguns instantes no vácuo do silêncio. Ele sabia do que sua noiva falava, mas não conseguia achar as palavras adequadas para dizer alguma coisa que lhe acalmasse. E nunca havia sido fácil acalmar o coração de Rukia, principalmente se sua bendita intuição a alertasse de algo ou alguma coisa ruim.

Ainda com dúvidas, tomou a iniciativa de puxar delicadamente o queixo da jovem para que pudesse encará-la frente a frente. Com o mesmo ar sereno de seu olhar, sua voz tomou formato.

- Ela... – Balbuciou. – Esta se tornando forte.

- Forte?

Ele afirmou com a cabeça.

- Rukia, há várias maneiras de ser forte. – Ela se surpreendeu. – Se há algo pelo qual devo agradecer a Kami-sama, é ter me unido a você. Porque só você pôde me ensinar as mil maneiras de ser forte. – Pausou. - Ser forte ao suportar a amargura de perder alguém, ao se sentir só... Ou _ao ver a pessoa que mais ama em perigo_. – Esta ultima fez questão de ressaltar, referindo-se quando Rukia fora obrigada a receber uma injusta punição da Sereitei. – Enfim... -

Os lábios de Rukia selaram os de Ichigo antes que o mesmo pudesse dizer algo a mais. Não havia mais o propósito de falar. Era indescritível a capacidade de Ichigo de fazê-la feliz, e mesmo que o beijo tenha sido de curta duração, fora suficiente para simbolizar um doce _"obrigado" _sincero por parte dela.

Novamente o silêncio roubou qualquer voz ou sonido que lhe interrompesse. Ambos se encaravam de forma enamorada, até a sensação de clímax ser interrompida pelo singular barulho do sorveteiro. Riram.

- Então espero vê-la o mais forte possível! – A Kuchiki falou de forma esperançosa.

- Tenho certeza de que Ulquiorra a fará feliz do jeito dele. – A voz rouca foi enfática suficiente para que Rukia assentisse positivamente com a cabeça.

Não demorou cinco minutos para que pudessem ouvir duas familiares vozes surgirem ao ambiente. E, para a surpresa de ambos, era o capitão Hitsugaya acompanhado da meiga tenente Hinamori.

- Oh, Hitsug...!- Ichigo apressou-se em chamá-lo, entretanto, a agilidade de Rukia fora sutil para cortar a calorosa saudação de seu noivo enquanto jogava-se junto a ele numa moita de tamanho mediano.

Caídos na mata, a morena levou um dedo até os lábios, sinalizando silêncio. Ele, por vez, franziu as sobrancelhas mostrando dúvida perante aquele ato e, mentalmente, Rukia lamentou o quanto ele era lerdo para perceber o Amor. Após isso, a morena debruçou-se sobre o peitoral de Ichigo e, com dos finos dedos, abriu uma pequena abertura na moita a fim de observar os jovens adolescentes.

Com os olhos incrivelmente arregalados e um sorriso enrustido de malícia, ela os analisava com ânsia. Ichigo apenas a mirava com certo receio de interrompê-la, caso contrário, sabia o que ocorreria consigo: O golpe da voadora.

- O que foi, Momo? – O possuidor dos olhos turquesa, perguntou em tom sério, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

Ele claramente podia ver e sentir a presença dos noivos, assim como Rangiku encima de uma árvore enquanto o velho Yamamoto fingia ler jornal junto ao seu tenente numa banca próxima. E ele, sarcasticamente, podia jurar que não descobriu isso por causa dos salientes furos queimados no jornal.

Mas aquela curiosidade tinha motivo: Assim como Rukia, Gotei 13 inteira sabia que a _gentileza_ de Hitsugaya em apresentar o planisfério humano para Hinamori era uma sinuosa chance para se declarar. Dar certo ou não era outro assunto. Entretanto, fazia exatamente dois mil anos que não se via amor juvenil dentro da Sereitei, deixando todos alarmados e afoitos.

- Achei ter ouvido o seu nome ser chamado, Shirou-chan. – A menina de cabelos castanhos modelados a um coque bem feito percorria seus olhos de um lado para o outro, mesmo que em vão. Hinamori não via ninguém em comum. – Deve ter sido imaginação minha. – Completou ingenuamente enquanto ajeitava uma mecha de sua franja.

- Ah... Vamos sair daqui. – A voz do garoto saiu indiferente, ainda que, contraditoriamente, tivesse soado como apelo.

Hinamori sorriu, acenando positivamente com a cabeça. Havia muitos lugares de Karakura que desejava conhecer e esse almejo fora suficiente para fazê-la esquecer da impressão de ter ouvido o nome de Hitsugaya ser pronunciado por alguém.

Lentamente os dois se afastaram do local, deixando para trás metade da Seireitei desapontada por ter perdido a chance de ver uma declaração.

**---ooo---**

_Uma assinatura. Uma caixa. Um instrumento._

Entre talento e técnicas, uma melodia enigmática era tocada nas cordas de um violino com árdua suavidade, ainda que ultrapassasse qualquer regra do manuseio e da sonoridade do instrumento. Ou talvez fosse muito mais que isso...

O melhor som que o violino poderia produzir, ainda que seu arco não bailasse num Stradivarius, era orquestrada em mãos talentosamente dotadas do _'dom'_.

Essas mãos eram as de Ulquiorra.

Orihime apreciava com os lábios entreabertos. Pausava a respiração, que saía tranquila de forma a ritmar com a melodia. Sua surpresa se deu ao fato de não saber que ele era um músico. Na verdade, pouco sabia sobre ele.

Desceu as escadas com sutileza e vagarosamente sentou-se no sofá, não sendo notada pelo Ex-Arrancar, que tocava incessantemente, recordando o quão fácil foi descobrir seu passado comparado aos inúmeros desafios que Urahara o fez passar: Combates, jogo de xadrez, sorvete de ucre. Urahara foi o primeiro que quis conhecer quando renasceu, afinal, tinha plena consciência que sem seu passado não teria futuro.

Seu nome era Nicolló Paganini. Violinista e compositor que, para muitos, foi o mais brilhante da história do instrumento. Para alguns admiradores do violino, ele era o Violinista Maldito por tocar mesclando a harmonia angelical com agressividade instrumental julgada demoníaca.

- Tão bonita. – A voz feminina pronunciou com fascínio.

Ao ouvi-la, Ulquiorra cessou a melodia. Ela não poderia escutá-la. Não ainda.

- Por que parou? – Ela perguntou num tom infantil.

- Por nada. – Mentiu anunciando indiferença. - A propósito... Você não queria procurar Ichigo? – Perguntou, desviando a atenção de Inoue da pergunta anterior. A garota, por conseguinte, sobressaltou do sofá em busca de um banho. Quanto mais cedo achasse Kurosaki mais tempo teria de pôr seu plano em ação.

Ele permaneceu imóvel enquanto a observava sumir pelo corredor. Foi neste momento que abriu uma carta que enviaram junto ao violino, lendo-a silenciosamente. Quando pousou seus orbes nas ultimas palavras, se surpreendeu como raras vezes acontecera. Apertou a carta contra seu peito e estreitou os olhos.

- Daqui a um mês... – Tratando de guardar o violino e a carta na mesma caixa que estava antes.

Quando o relógio marcou certeiramente 11 horas da manhã, eles saíram de casa. Ela, vestida da mesma peça da noite anterior, e ele, de maneira formal: usava uma calça preta junto a uma blusa verde de gola engomada. Caminharam três quarteirões dando pausa apenas quando Orihime se distraía com ursinhos coloridos de uma loja qualquer de brinquedos ou flores que caíam pelo chão devido à estação de outono que se aproximava.

Passaram em diversas ruas do quarteirão serenamente, até que a grande pergunta veio à tona: _Onde estava Ichigo? _

Ela sabia que o rapaz saía naquele horário cotidianamente. A essa altura, já deveria tê-lo encontrado. Inoue movimentava a cabeça da esquerda para direita e nada.

Desistindo de encontrá-lo por _"coincidência"_, o momento era de abraçar o plano _"b"_. Atravessaram a calçada, cruzaram diversos apartamentos que existiam na parte central de Karakura e, por fim, chegaram a uma rua convencionalmente domiciliar onde Ichigo morava. Lá puderam verificar que ele não estava, mas lhe informaram que havia saído junto a Rukia para um passeio no parque. _Mas por qual parque?_ Havia tantos...!

Ainda com a informação vaga, não perderam tempo. Apressaram-se para cruzar a rua e refazer todo o trajeto que percorreram anteriormente. Seria cansativo, mas poderia valer a pena, assim pensava Inoue.

Foi aí que, por sorte, avistaram os shinigamis caminhando tranquilamente a caminho de casa. Habilmente, Ulquiorra empurrou a amante para dentro da loja mais próxima a eles. Era uma loja de revistas.

O encontro deveria ocorrer de maneira _"acidental"_ e casual, assim pensava ele. E quando os noivos atravessaram a rua e ficaram na mesma calçada que os cúmplices, estes se revelaram, atuando de maneira a simular felicidade. Inoue saía junto a Ulquiorra da loja, abraçando um de seus braços enquanto sorria com ternura. O rapaz, por vez, alterou apenas seu rosto, que ao invés de nada expressar, transparecia serenidade.

O encontro havia sido esquematizado para ser inevitável.

- Inoue! – Saudou Ichigo. – Ulquiorra! – Manifestando surpresa enquanto Rukia pronunciava o mesmo, estendendo os braços para a outra. O casal não desconfiou.

- Kurosaki-kun...! – A forma com que a garota pronunciava seu nome já denunciava carinho. – Que coincidência encontrá-los aqui...! – Completando enquanto seus olhos se encontravam com os de Ichigo.

- Pois é. Rukia queria visitar o parque e ver a natureza fluindo. É sempre bom caminhar. – Acrescentou. – E o que fazem por aqui? – Terminando com uma pergunta.

- Fazendo o mesmo que vocês. – O moreno foi direto. – É sempre bom caminhar. - Ressaltando o comentário anterior.

- Vocês querem vir conosco? – Manifestou Inoue aconchegando-se no braço que segurava com ternura enquanto encarava crucialmente o rapaz de cabelos espetados. Desejava provocá-lo. – Seria muito bom se viessem.

- Ah... – O rapaz que, por vez, se sentiu pressionado mediante aquele intenso olhar, balbuciava esperando que Rukia completasse sua frase.

- Não, obrigada. Adoraríamos, mas o passeio foi cansativo. – Não perdendo a brandura. – Fica para outra ocasião. – Direcionando o passo para frente na medida em que estendia suas mãos para acenar, mesmo que não precisasse. Ichigo só acenava com a cabeça.

- Certo... – Orihime aceitou de forma vaga. – Então, até. - Observando o casal tomar distancia até seus olhos não os alcançarem. Suspirou decepcionada. O plano não havia dado tão certo quanto gostaria.

- Desse jeito, você nada conseguirá. – O moreno pronunciou ao constatar que os noivos haviam sumido numa esquina.

- Eu sei. – Indagou desfazendo o abraço. – Mas o que posso fazer?

- Há duas possibilidades. Uma é desistir. – No fundo, esta alternativa o deixava satisfeito. – A outra, é continuar tentando provocar ciúmes nele. Mas não acho que dê certo. – Ele pausou. Em sua voz, nenhum sinal de sua fragilidade perante os ciúmes que sentia, mas, em seu âmago, um muro destroçado.

Inoue permaneceu calada. Aquelas foram as ultimas palavras que ouvira serem pronunciadas pelos lábios do rapaz antes de prosseguirem caminho contrário ao dos noivos. Repensava sobre os métodos que planejara e não deixou de sentir o coração palpitar de angústia ao reconhecer seu fracasso. Contudo, ela não iria desistir.

Por conseguinte, o moreno a analisava silenciosamente. Novamente estava cabisbaixa e melancólica. Por instinto, procurou entrelaçar suas mãos às dela de forma a pressioná-las. Ela sorriu como de costume. Não um sorriso de ponta a ponta do rosto, mas um sorriso forte suficiente para não ser invisível.

Ela já não pertencia mais a Ichigo, mesmo não sendo ciente disto. E enquanto suas dúvidas eram ocultadas por mais incertezas, um amor era laçado na palma de suas mãos.

Ulquiorra poderia ser incrédulo a múltiplas coisas, mas também sabia quando reconhecer algo. Ele, Ulquiorra Schiffer, tinha a deliberada certeza de que aquela mulher, Inoue Orihime, havia balançado seu coração. Mas não cederia.

Não enquanto a garota fosse fútil.

**---ooo---**

Nell sentia-se perturbada. A voz que ouvira ao telefone ressonava em sua mente, mesmo que, contraditoriamente, tentasse dar um basta na questão. Tampava os ouvidos, fechava os olhos, bufava e expirava fundo. Tudo em vão.

Quem era o dono daquele breve dizer ao telefone?

Não encontrou a resposta, por mais que jurasse que a voz houvesse soado familiar. Por fim, concluiu que fosse trote. Alguém queria brincar com ela, e ai se descobrisse quem.

Franziu as sobrancelhas ao pensar em Grimmjow. Era ele. Ou talvez não. O rapaz era incapaz de ter uma voz suave por mais que se esforçasse. Pensou em Noitora, riu. Aporro, jamais. O ego daquele homem era maior que seu intelecto. E que tal Stark? Muito improvável. Foi aí que Ulquiorra invadiu seus pensamentos. Esse sim tinha uma voz tranquila e encaixava-se perfeitamente com a do suposto do admirador.

Mas ele tinha namorada, não?

Desistiu. Sacudiu a cabeça permitindo que as mãos bagunçassem os cabelos esverdeados. -_"É, o melhor mesmo é esquecer..."-_ Pensou.

- Neliel?

Arrepiou-se. Podia jurar que a voz que escutou fosse a mesma do telefone.

- Neliel?

Ergueu os olhos umedecidos de surpresa em direção à porta. Uma visita não planejada a aguardava. Seria o admirador? Com compostura, abriu a porta sorrindo. E este mesmo sorriso desmanchou-se a ver a figura masculina a sua frente.

- Você...?

**---ooo---**

* * *

**#N/A#**

_Olá pessoal!_

_Louy-chan trazendo na bagagem uma notícia que desejaria compartilhar com vocês, leitores amigos. Alguns, claro, sintam-se a vontade para ignorá-lo._

_Inicialmente me desculpem por demorar – novamente – em dar continuidade a fic. Sei que como escritor sou um caso perdido e que decepciono com a falta de assiduidade._

_Mas desta vez, não foi por falta de inspiração, por preguiça ou por qualquer outro pequeno fato que já tenha interferido no percurso de alguma atualização... Dessa vez, o problema foi mais sério._

_A verdade é que estou muito doente. Pensei, escrevi, reescrevi, revisei e enviei a fic com a mesma dor que sinto agora ao escrever isso. Uma virose atacou e infeccionou meu sistema digestório, e por conta disso, serei internado e provavelmente a fic demore a ser atualizada._

_É grave? Realmente não sei. Não sei por quanto tempo ficarei de molho naquela cama de hospital e confesso estar preocupado, já que fará uma semana que essa virose se alastrou pelo meu corpo e a maldita das dores abdominais, dos vômitos, das tonteiras e das dormências pelo corpo inteiro não cessarem. Sem drama, mas acho que estou vivo graças aos remédios, porque antes, sequer levantar da cama conseguia. Mesmo assim, lembrar que tenho leitores amigos me traz paz, me acalma e me alegra...!_

_Agradeço por ler e me acompanhar até aqui._

_Aliás, este capítulo não estaria aqui se não fosse betado. Agradecimento á Kira 'Larry' que madrugou para betá-la e me reenviar antes da minha internação._

_Bem, vejo vocês em breve. Abraços...!_

_Louis McDowell._


	5. Aviso Final::

**.::Aviso Final::.**

* * *

**T a c t i c S** representou para mim _não apenas_ um amor _incondicional_ expressado entre madrugadas banhadas a luz fria do luar, de milhares de folhas rabiscadas, de horas dedicadas para moldá-la em palavras, mas _também_ um grande momento em minha vida.

Com **T a c t i c S**, amadureci.

**T a c t i c S** também representou momentos de alegria. Foi com ela que meus laços de amizade e confiança com _Tsunay Nami_ se fortificaram. Foi com ela que tive a honra de conhecer _V. Lovett_. E, como se não bastasse tanta felicidade, foi com esta mesma fic que pude realizar um sonho a tanto tempo guardado a sete chaves no meu coração: Minha maravilhosa ídola e símbolo de inspiração (que desde 2006 a admirava silenciosamente) _Kira 'Larry'_ reconheceu-me como escritor.

Eu amo essa fic. Amo como se fosse uma Vênus de Milo a minha frente. E justamente por isso, estou a encerrando por aqui.

Eu, infelizmente, _cansei._ Cansei de brincar que **T a c t i c S** é uma fanfic. Cansei de lutar contra a maré, de escrever, escrever _e _escrever para meia dúzia de pessoas. A_ falta de comentários tirou completamente minha vontade de escrevê-la, estruturá-la e postá-la._ E, por mais que T a c t i c S seja legal, eu não quero mais ficar fingindo. Eu não quero mais passar horas escrevendo algo que, no final das contas, menos de cinqüenta pessoas irão ler.

Mil desculpas a todos. Foi bom enquanto durou.

Mesmo assim, penso nas pessoas que ficaram decepcionadas com esta notícia. E por consideração a estas pessoas, decidirei até (24/05) se escrevo e envio _os capítulos finais _para as mesmas. Então, caso se interesse, favor deixar _seu email _que em breve terá minha resposta.

Beijos e obrigada a todos que comentaram e acompanharam-me até aqui.


End file.
